1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler systems, and more particularly to a single-piece manifold for a sprinkler system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a single-piece manifold that incorporates all of the functions of a multi-piece manifold assembly.
2. Prior Art
Many public and residential buildings are now being built with sprinkler systems for suppressing fires and initiating a fire alarm. As shown in FIG. 1, prior art sprinkler systems commonly include a multi-piece manifold assembly connected to a water supply for providing a potential supply of water for use by a sprinkler system in the event of a fire. A typical multi-piece manifold assembly of the prior art comprises a check valve arrangement 1 for preventing fluid flow from the water supply through the single-piece manifold assembly until activation of the sprinkler system, a flow switch 2 for indicating fluid flow through the single-piece manifold assembly when the sprinkler system is activated, a pressure relief valve 3 for relieving an excess pressure condition inside the single-piece manifold assembly, and a test and drain valve 4 which permits the user to test the entire system for system pressure and drain the system for maintenance. As further shown, the multi-piece manifold assembly includes a network of parts requiring multiple connections which can be difficult and time consuming to assemble. One drawback of the multi-piece manifold assembly of the prior art is that the multiple connections of parts can lead to the possibility that leaks may develop at various connection points along the single-piece manifold assembly. Finally, pressure surges in the water supply line may also cause the check valve arrangement 1 to move which can inadvertently sound an alarm falsely indicating that fluid flow has been initiated through the multi-piece manifold assembly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a single-piece manifold of unitary construction that prevents the sounding of a false alarm due to the pressure surges in the sprinkler system. There is a further need in the art for a single-piece manifold having a detection mechanism for detecting the initiation of fluid flow through the single-piece manifold. Finally, there is a need in the art for a single-piece manifold that incorporates all of the functions of a multi-piece manifold assembly.